Online banking service allows bank customers to conveniently handle banking matters that previously would have required the customer to visit an automated teller machine (ATM) or a brick-and-mortar banking center. While an online banking service may offer great benefits of convenience to the customer, the enrollment process may leave more to be desired. For example, some enrollment processes may involve multiple systems and may be difficult to navigate or organize. In addition, some online banking enrollment processes may be part of one or more larger systems. As such, errors and delays may occur in the enrollment process frustrating potential customers.
In addition, while the online banking service offers many features, each available feature to the customer may be another process or procedure that the customer may need to learn in order to use the online banking service properly. In fact, because it may be days or weeks between when the customer learns how to use the online banking service and when the customer actually uses the online banking service, a customer may have difficulty in remembering how the service works.
From a financial institution's point of view, agents might not be selling the benefits of online banking service sufficiently such that the customer engages in online banking services. For example, some agents may be too verbose in describing the product, therefore quickly losing the attention of the customer. Other agents might not be giving a full explanation of how the online banking service works and the benefits that the service provides, and as a result, the customer fails to understand and/or appreciate the online banking service. In another example, the enrollment process spans multiple platforms and systems such that the process may have multiple opportunities to stall at different points in the process.
While customers may already be able to enroll into an online banking service, many customers choose not enroll for one or more reasons set forth above.